


Untradeable

by santino



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Clothed Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/pseuds/santino
Summary: Paul is a jealous boyfriend. Not much context than that, just come get your porn.





	Untradeable

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by tumblr user @myforevermoment on @imagine-paul-lahote blog for a Jealous Paul fic.

"If you liked Barry so much, you can spend your day with him if you so pleased." Paul is handsome even though he's in a middle of a fit, tight light blue shirt and jeans barely hanging on his hips. His usually charming mouth is twisted in a scowl and his broad muscled back is tense. 

You are taken aback and nearly scoffs. "Excuse me?" You have just entered Paul's home, taking off your shoes and smoothing down your skirt. Apparently, your boyfriend has a lot to say. 

Paul makes a show of turning around, looking hurt. The absolute— "Barry? That guy? You were laughing at his corny jokes like they were top-grade, touching his arm and all that. You think I didn't see?"

"I— He's just a friend!" Your jaw drops, gesturing to the door as if the poor guy was still there. Yeah, sure, they dated before, but God knows it was brief enough, and he will never match up to Paul.

"It sure didn't seem like it!" Oh my god, he's getting himself worked up on nothing.

"What, are you jealous?" You nearly laugh, but you stop yourself in time.

Paul spread his arms and let it fall to his sides. Opening and closing his mouth before he admits, "And what if I am?"

A beat of silence as you register that piece of information. Now you really giggle, full time. Paul immediately frowns. "Don't laugh at me," he says as he pouts. You raise your arms in surrender, and calm yourself. You cross the distance between you and him and put a hand on his chest, where you know his heart is working overtime. 

You've always loved that Paul is huge, that he can loom over you, you love how it makes you feel safe. Now you take advantage of it and look up at your boyfriend through your lashes, a coy thing. You draw a fingernail on the taut cloth of the shirt covering his pectorals.

"Paul," you say slowly, and make sure he's listening to you. "He'll never compare to you."

He huffed, and it was actually cute. Oh my god, he's like that wolf with the three pigs. 

You continue, "I've been yours the moment I laid eyes on you." Your one hand drifts to his waist and you lean closer, pressing your breasts against his abs. "And I'll always be yours, nobody else's."

Paul stays stubbornly silent, looking down at you, but you can see his features softening. You put your hand on his shoulders, preparing to pull him down any moment. "Is that true?"

You nod sincerely. You pull him in for a sweet kiss, nearly on your tippy toes. He does kiss you back like he always do, and that's a win right there. But when he pulls back, there's still a crease between his eyebrows. 

"How can I be sure?" Paul is either adorably serious about this or he's starting to tease you. Either way, you know what you want, need to do.

"Well, if you want me to show you…" You sink down on your knees and look up, trying to see if Paul is too mad for a blowjob. Your fingers tease on the button of his jeans and he looks interested by the way things are going, putting a hand on the back of a nearby chair for balance, if he ever needs it.

You grin, figuring that's as much of a yes than anything. 

You pull down his zipper, like opening a present. You take him out dragging your tongue from the base to the tip, nibbling gently on the head. He's huge, like just how much you love your mouth being filled with. You suck on his head, fat and bulbous, dragging your tongue across the slit and sucking more and more as he hardens. You take him deeper, savoring the taste of his cock, pulling back with a loud wet sound. Just like a lolly.

"Christ," he curses, and his hand is on your hair, gripping it gently, tugging your hair just how you like it. You moan in approval, taking him into your mouth and stroking the rest you can't put inside. 

Yet.

You put your hands on his hips, prepared to feel him down your throat, when he twists his wrist around your hair and pulls you back, his cock sliding out of your mouth, a string of saliva hanging from your red mouth to the tip of his hard dick. 

"Paul," you whine, having not enough.

"You look so fucking gorgeous like that, I'd cum on your face."

You make a reach for him again, but he catches your hand and pulls you upright. You stand on shaky legs, but it was no matter, he puts your arms on his shoulders and you hold onto him as he leans forward and sucks on your tongue, tasting himself in your mouth. 

Paul grabs your ass and lifts you, you wrap your legs around his waist, his hands under your skirt and palming your cheeks. You feel his cock poking at your panties, soaked already. He backs you up on a nearby table, pulling away from your mouth to feast on your neck. You spread your legs, eager to get yourself stuffed to the brim.

His huge hand unbuttons your shirt but neglects to remove it entirely, only pushing one to the side to palm your breast, pinching your nipple. His mouth follows, and your breath is becoming shorter, whimpering as he sucks on your breasts. You put one elbow behind you to support yourself and one hand to grip his short hair. 

You nearly miss it when he slips his hand inside your panties and circle your nub. You arch into his touch, crying out. His fingers lay flat on your slit until the tip touches your core, wet and hot.

"Fuck, baby. You're soaked." Paul rasps. He slides two fingers easily, and crook it inside you. You cry out, moving your hips in time with his hand. You can just come feeling him fucking your cunt, you're so strung from just sucking his cock. He puts in another finger and you tighten, holding onto his arm as you come, crying out loud. You tighten your thighs around his hand, though you don't know whether to keep him there or to pull his fingers out, it feels so good.

You lay panting and pliant, your legs lowering as you calm down from your aftershocks. Paul leans over and kisses you sweetly. His hands spread your legs by your knees, and you feel the tip of his cock nudging on your entrance, slipping inside.

"Oh my god, Paul..."

He shushes you, fucking inside gently at first, sheathing himself little by little. It's torture, and it's overdrive on your senses, post-orgasm. In one huge lunge he rams inside completely. You don't have time to yell, your eyes rolling back as he doesn't slow down and fucks your cunt as he pleases.

You're aware how you must look, with your skirt only flipped up, and your panties hanging on one leg. Your shirt pushed open at one side with your breast free and nipple wet with your boyfriend's saliva. You're hair fanned over the table your being fucked against, legs open and moaning like a, like a...

"Gonna come again, sweetheart?" Paul asks, and he's sweating, huge arms on either of your side. You look between you and him and see his cock sliding in and out of you like a battering ram, shining with your juices. You nod at him, biting your lip.

You feel it coming, that familiar heat on your belly. The way it's building up, like a dam bursting. Your eyes roll back and you can't even scream as you come on his cock, only you feel yourself squirt, big time, your juice shooting and soaking your boyfriend's shirt and Paul stops to pull out and finger you as you do.You cry out and beg and come once again. He sheathes himself inside as you spasm and puts his body over yours like your favorite blanket and rams in your pussy until he comes, cursing like a demon as he does, chanting about how he's yours and you are his.

You would smile if you had the energy to. But you're terribly fucked out.

You slowly come to Paul kissing the side of your face delicately. You turn your head and kiss him sweetly, almost like a peck. You feel filthy and in dire need of a shower, but in the moment, it feels nice just where you are.

"Believe me now?" You croak out, voice just a little hoarse from yelling.

Paul laughs, a real charming chuckle and you kiss his nose, running your hand through his hair, coming to a stop on his broad back, feeling the muscles underneath the sweat-soaked shirt.

"You're ridiculous, you know," you say, tipping your head back as he rests his forehead on your neck. You hear him mumble what sounds to be a "why" and you answer, "Paul, I'll never trade you for the world."

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on
> 
> twitter: @thorinduiis
> 
> tumblr: @elvenshield  
> rp account @samsdearpackmatepaul  
> imagines blog @imagine-paul-lahote


End file.
